


Bon Prétendant

by haze221b



Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/haze221b
Summary: Sherlock and John investigates a case about a missing plan. Meanwhile, Lee Gon arrives in London to search for his uncle. Only to find out, things would be extremely difficult as it seems.
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon, Jo Yeong/Lee Gon, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804498
Kudos: 4





	Bon Prétendant

The man who stays in an abandoned mansion mingling with equestrians was Prince Imperial Geum, famously known as Lee Lim. The traitor of the Kingdom of Corea. He crossed over from the Kingdom to Wales in 1994 but he found a way to look for a place to live when he finally arrived in London. He manipulated Soo Lin Yao, a Chinese woman who migrated to England. She is assigned to the artifacts preservation of the British Museum. Lee Lim saved her from the Black Lotus and attacks concerning his brother at the expense of her life with the agreement of cooperating with him and his antics. The moment Soo Lin first met Lee Lim, filled with blood, she asked about what he's holding in his arms.

"The Manpasikjeok. An ancient bamboo flute from my ancestors which opens the door to every universe," Lee Lim said.

"Why did you steal the flute?" Soo Lin Yao asked.

"For my own gain, an eternal life which they cannot take away from me. I don’t aim for the throne of the Kingdom, nonetheless this is the one that I wanted to get. But my young nephew intervened and sliced it into half. The next time we will be able to meet together, I’ll end his life,” Lee Lim said.

He added, "Here, you can take it. I'll be staying here for a long time until my nephew arrives to target me, I am well prepared before I even get here." 

Soo Lin kept the flute in the museum until her colleagues in the British Museum decided to award the flute to Sherlock in 2015. 

In 1994, he plotted a coup, along with his group of men inside the sanctuary, the night when His Majesty, his brother, would arrive there. Lee Lim's men gunned down the Royal Guards. He stepped towards the staircase heading to His Majesty saying, "Now you can see my resentment to your damn family, this is the price you pay for being a naive King,” he said. Lim killed His Majesty using a sword, stabbed him until he finally dies. 

In the end, he got on his hands, the Manpasikjeok.

Young Lee Gon went to the sanctuary where his father would be and terrified about what happened, he saw his father, checked his pulse and died. His tears were endless. Gon, accidentally sliced the Manpasikjeok into halves. He felt resentment in his half uncle. Lee Lim strangled his nephew until he lost his consciousness. A man saved him, holding a gun. He failed to capture Lee Lim and his men. Lee Gon holds an identification card by his saviour and cries. Lady Noh found out and the Court men assisted the injured Gon. 

He fulfilled the Royal duties required for the funeral of his late father. It was difficult for him as an innocent young child, he chose not to be overcomed by serious emotions. Eventually, he showed weakness from losing his great father.

The following morning in Baker Street, Mycroft went to inform Sherlock about a high profile case they should work on. A confidential document written in digital format about the MI6 plan was stolen, they don't know who got it. Mycroft gave the case files for the leads to John. 

"Here is the first lead, Margaret Smith. She formerly works for the MOD after a violation was committed by breaking a confidentiality agreement. A witness saw her negotiating with vigilante men," Mycroft said.

John was highly interested in the case, "So, we're going to look for her. She knows everything about it, does she?" 

"Do you have any updates yet, wherein Lee Lim is here or Jeong Tae Eul in Korea?" Sherlock asked his brother, prior to what they had discussed yesterday. 

Mycroft added by saying the information to Sherlock which he finally received, "This Lee Lim, isn't traced yet. We have an intel to NIS in Korea that traced Jeong Tae Eul, she lives in an apartment and her father is a taekwondo teacher. They have a Taekwondo Center in Seoul."

He later explained, "Yes, Margaret is one of the formulators of the plan. It is meant to be implemented in 2016. We have the original documents, although at least it may not fall into the wrong hands. I hope to reach you in an immediate manner the moment these documents were retrieved." 

A young cop walks to Gwanghwamun after a break-in, capturing the suspects of a murder case. Her name is Lieutenant Jeong Tae Eul, accompanying her is Kang Sin Jae, who is also a member of the Violent Crimes Division Unit 3 of the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. 

Tae Eul says, “So, what time should we do the inquisition of the murder?” 

“In a few minutes,” Detective Kang said. 

As they arrived at the police station, Chief Park huddled them first for a unique opportunity. He thought it would be best to announce it as a whole group.

"I received a call from the Secret Service in London and they were looking for agents that are required to stay for three months. It is the result of our great performance. This will start by December. They are having a high profile case which needs to be investigated. So, who's in?" he said.

Tae Eul raised her hand, "Me!" Sin Jae also, "Me too!"

"Are there any objections?" Park said. 

The group answered, "None at all." However, Chief Park addressed Tae Eul and Sin Jae about their decision, "Even though this opportunity is better, I find it difficult not to see you guys anymore."

Chief Park handed him over the requirements, "Well, you've got to prepare for it. Solve the remaining cases here before I pull you out temporarily in the station. I have a meeting with the Regional Police Department afterwards." 

Tae Eul was interested to know who is the key person of the case in order to express her gratitude but Chief Park insisted the confidentiality until both of them would arrive in London.

The Kingdom of Corea held its Annual Fireworks Festival. It is a thrilling night with it's citizens as His Majesty rides with his seventh grade official, Maximus. He gave a speech for the audience.

"My dear citizens of Corea, thank you for being here with me tonight for the Fireworks Festival. We celebrate the journey our country endured despite the risks and difficulties throughout the course of time. May we also search for the true love that lies within our hearts by being a gift to one another and relying with each other as a country, a family built in peace. Once again, thank you and enjoy this wonderful night!" Gon said.

With Jo Yeong and Secretary Mo, they went to the helicopter for his next engagement. Yeong and Gon chatted about Tae Eul and the case which was handed over to Yeong. 

"Our intelligence agency has retrieved the following information. I formally asked a query based on the photo you gave me, Her name is Luna. She's living a decent life however she's also a victim of loan sharks. Luna's life was remarkably average and stayed recently in a small apartment. Also, she has been diagnosed with 1st stage prostate cancer. What are you going to do with her, Your Majesty?" Yeong explained. 

Lee Gon wanted to help Luna to escape her miserable life. That's the reason why Gon wanted to assist her, although she seemed to be the same face of Tae Eul, “I wanted her to give an opportunity overseas. It's for her own good. Let me discuss to her my plans as soon as she arrived here at the Palace,” Gon said. 

Yeong was startled about His Majesty’s plans about Luna, even though he was clueless for his next steps as what he did was reckless, “Your Majesty, I felt like the idea was insane. How sure are you to trust Luna?” he said. Gon knew that he cannot trust people easily. He later explained, “Yeong, you’ll find out the moment you will see me left without any notice.” 

The moment they arrived in Enfield, Sherlock and John looked for Margaret. She resides in a small flat, as soon as she is trying to open the door, she saw the two and asked, “Who are you and what do you need?” Margaret said. 

“You, Ms. Smith. The name’s Sherlock. Can we discuss pressing matters before you could get a decent sleep?” Sherlock said.

The three took a seat in her flat and started the conversation.

"What is this all about?" she said. 

Sherlock asked her regarding the plan, "About the MI6 plan. You are the lead. Apparently, you broke the agreement in MOD regarding it's confidentiality as stated in your contract. Why did you do it? Any particular reason to suffice your side?"

"I'm not the right person to tell that to you. I contributed to the plan. My colleague, Harris is one of the staff assigned to the documentation team. He is missing for days now. Can you find him for me? Also, that's not the reason why I broke the confidentiality agreement," Margaret said.

Sherlock immediately called Lestrade if there is a missing person recently reported in Scotland Yard named Harris. Greg said that he will update him for developments later. 

Her answer wasn't enough for Sherlock, he added, "Is it because you met the vigilante men from the underground network? Frankly speaking, you're not entertaining any civil service jobs. Do you work for someone?" 

"No." Margaret denied his claim, "Mr. Holmes, believe me. I tried to get past through it but Harris intervened. I'm telling the truth. How did you know it?"

"You look casual, not an office worker. A freelancer nowadays. You're squeaky clean and you are a health conscious woman by simply having vegetables for breakfast and exercising at least once a week. You can't keep up with your boring life at MI6 because of your workload. Am I wrong? Did Harris ever chat with you before he went missing? I'm pretty sure he did," Sherlock assured Margaret that he will get back to her if there are discrepancies of what she said.

"You're correct, You're bloody correct, Mr. Holmes. Harris and I didn't have a proper conversation before he went missing. As if we knew each other before the lost plan happened," Margaret said.

Mycroft texted Sherlock about Tae Eul and the offer she accepted in London, "Lt. Tae Eul will be part of the Secret Service starting December." 

Lee Gon secretly went to the obelisk. When he was transported from it, leading him to Wales. He saw a note written in Korean saying "Make sure you have enough gold to sell in order you can go to our flat. 221B Baker Street Westminster, London. When Mrs. Hudson approaches you, be sure to tell that you are my client from the parallel world. - SH" 

"Wow, that's hell of a note. Good thing I wore a regal outfit today. I could sell some of my buttons," Gon said. 

The moment he travelled from Wales to London. He saw Mrs. Hudson at the basement, politely telling her that she's a client, "Are you Mrs. Hudson? The landlady of Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson? I'm his client." 

Mrs. Hudson was astonished, "You look like a prince in the fairytales, young man." 

Lee Gon replied, "You're mistaken, I'm the King of the Kingdom of Corea-" 

Until John and Sherlock arrived, "Hey Mrs. Hudson, Lee Gon. We've had something to discuss," Sherlock said.

As the four went to the flat, Sherlock made a deal with Mrs. Hudson for Lee Gon to temporarily stay at the flat. 

Mrs. Hudson serves the tea for Sherlock's visitor, she was startled about Lee Gon, "So, this is the parallel world you're talking about Sherlock. He's really a King." 

"So, Lee Gon. Finally you decided to stay here. We have no updates yet where Lee Lim stays here in London. We have to find out with Sherlock tomorrow at the museum," John said.

Lee Gon is interested to join them for the mysteries unfolding in the museum, "Let me accompany you guys. I left the Kingdom for this investigation. Hopefully my efforts wouldn't go to waste."

"I have an announcement to make, Lee Gon. My brother called me earlier, Lieutenant Jeong Tae Eul will be in London for three months to work in the Secret Service. Hope you'll make it by December. The MOD men of my brother can handle the records of the woman you're talking about," Sherlock said.

"I'll let you know. Maybe I'll go for Christmas Day. I have commitments in December," Gon replied. 

Prime Minister Koo discovered that His Majesty searched Luna by the Kingdom of Corea Intelligence Agency. Seo-ryeong talked to her when she arrived at her residence and asked, "Who are you to His Majesty's life? Why did he search for you?" 

Luna, who is clueless about what is happening, "I am fully unaware of it, Ms. Koo. See, I'm living an unstable life and now you act like you're something important to me. I don't know what's going in your mind. You mad?" 

"Prime Minister. Let's make a deal. I'll provide you anything that you want, your medication. Just stay here. Let me know if you're willing to take the deal. Meet me at KU when you're ready," Koo said. 

Luna is curious about her motivation, "Am I a pawn for your plans for His Majesty? Isn't the medical benefits shouldn't be given freely to the citizens and only you did want me to be a freaking pawn for this maniac?" 

She denied her claim, and only wanted to help her, "Luna, if there's one reason for me to be here, it is for your future. Imagine, His Majesty is up to you. At what cost? What would he need for you? For me, you are valuable." 

"Stop this nonsense!" Luna exclaimed.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Koo Seo-ryeong left with her convoy after the conversation to Luna's residence. Meanwhile, Jo Yeong called her and she answered it, "Luna." 

"What do you want from me? Are you the captain of His Majesty? I was told he was looking for me," Luna said. 

Yeong was curious about who searched for Luna, "Wait, who is it?" 

"It's Prime Minister Koo. She found out that you guys are looking for me but I have no idea why," Luna replied. She is instantly confused about what's going on and trying to do her best to fill in the gaps. 

"There's a car waiting outside, Luna. It's from the Palace. Let's talk in person. You'll know what's the deal all about. Also, I will report it to His Majesty until he will be back here about the Prime Minister," Yeong said. 

Luna agreed with Yeong and arrived safely at the Palace. There, Yeong explained about the confidential matters concerning her. 

"You are not permitted to disclose anything that I am going to say as endorsed by His Majesty to me. You have the right to think about this offer. You have the right to reject it. His Majesty wanted to talk to you personally regarding an overseas offer. Please don’t be shocked. This room is safe for you to stay and I already informed the Palace staff to assist you until His Majesty arrives," he said. 

"How many days would I be waiting? I can't be stuck here like forever. I can disguise as a Royal staff when you want me to," Luna thought so, as she felt impatient about waiting. 

"Are you worthy of His Majesty's trust anyway? You're a complete stranger in the Kingdom. I was rattled when he told me about this," Yeong told Luna. 

"I am. Why do you think I'm not? Besides, it's a deal. And can I go sometimes in my home. I miss eating ramyun alone. I miss being myself and there are rules here," Luna said. 

Yeong offered Luna a companionship to a new recruit from the Royal Affairs, "I can be with you or Seung-ah, a newbie from the Royal Public Affairs Office in case you need us. The Kingdom will help you in your treatment for you to recover from your cancer." 

Luna acknowledged the Kingdom's assistance, "It's not yet severe, but thanks for the help. But, I am intrigued, you and His Majesty honestly look like star-crossed lovers, are you dating? I'm curious. Everytime in the news, you're like two people that can't be separated from each other. I know it's trivial."

"Even those rumors came to you. I've known His Majesty since I was 4 years old. He was 8. I attended his coronation and served him as the Captain until the present. It is my sworn duty to protect him," Yeong said. 

Yeong investigated why Lee Gon is missing for the first time. His foot tracks are missing in the bamboo forest. When he went to Lady Noh, she said if someone outside the Royal Court would ask about His Majesty, "Tell them he is in his Study." 

Sherlock, John and Lee Gon went to the British Museum to locate Lee Lim. They talked to the administrators of the museum named Agatha to explain where she got the flute. 

"It's a long story. We saw it from one of our employees. It is an ancient flute. However, it doesn't really sell in our auctions here because it's history is untraceable so we decided to give it to you in case you're willing to take the mystery behind it," Agatha said. 

Gon, however, "I am the man who rightfully owns the flute. My uncle who is hiding in London gave it probably to one of your employees here. Can I get her name?" 

Agatha told Gon, "Her name is Soo Lin Yao. She works at the Antiques Division - Asia Department of the Museum. Her work focuses on preserving ancient items in China, Hong Kong, Japan and South Korea."

Sherlock asked, "What time is her duty? We need to talk to her." 

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes but I'll inform you when she's here. Soo Lin took a 5 day leave and she will be back for the auction," Agatha said. 

After they inquired at the museum, John treated Sherlock and Lee Gon fish and chips. 

"So, how do you feel about it? Tae Eul coming here and your uncle wandering in London. We're doomed. It seems like this is fate," John said.

"I'm quite nervous," Lee Gon said as he showed to the two the ID card of Tae Eul, "Also, I'm excited to hug her. Something is wrong about this set-up John but I need to prepare emotionally. I can’t lead a war here when he comes back at me." 

"How can you possibly know about fate, John? You've been idle, months ago and only lived a life when we solved crimes together. Admit it, it's the best thing that happened to you," Sherlock overwhelmingly responded to John's question. 

John acts like he doesn't hear Sherlock's response but he's changing the topic while talking to Gon, making Sherlock feel awkward again and leaves. 

"I see, Tae Eul's like your only love right? What do you think she is? Her personality? Tough? A softie?" John asked Gon. 

"A softie? Like the princesses that you see in the movies. I've always wanted to meet her but it feels like a long wait. John, it may sound desperate to you, I just really loved her. I felt we're connected ever since the beginning." 

"That's good for you,” John said.

Lee Gon is curious about John’s date life, "How about you then? Are you dating someone?" 

"Not this time. Although I just ended my relationship with someone. Her name is Mary. We're just good friends now with Sherlock." 

Unknowingly, Sherlock left the two and stayed in his flat to play his violin. He's waiting for Lestrade's call about Harris. Deep inside his heart flustered.

"What even John, your corny lines to Gon doesn't suit you well but I like it."

He started playing his saddest piece he practiced and ate fried mushrooms from inside the fridge as there are no updates yet from Scotland Yard and British Museum. He initially thought of returning, "Maybe I should get back to them. Or they might be here." 

John arrived with Gon and said, "So, Sherlock. You're having a day off." 

"You're finally home, John." Sherlock hugged John the moment he saw him. 

"John, Sherlock I might be away again for two days. Although I will be back after the 5 day leave of Soo Lin. I had a game plan once I came back. For now, I am quite sure he knows that I am here looking for him,” Gon said. 

"Good to know. We are still yet to solve the case entrusted to us,” Sherlock said.

Agatha received a call from Lee Lim and reported that she saw a Korean man who assumes that he owns the flute. Lee Lim knows that it is his nephew. 

"He's here. I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for the update." 

The next day, Lestrade updated Sherlock that Harris was found dead inside an abandoned underground station. They went to the morgue to meet Molly for checking the body. 

“He's been dead for about a week Sherlock,” Molly said.

Judging from the wounds of Harris, he was stabbed multiple times in the abdomen until he isn’t breathing. Lestrade brought one of the evidences to Sherlock for him to find clearly the cause of death of Harris. Following the incident, he refreshed his memory of Margaret the moment he met her in Enfield. 

He went back to the flat to inspect the syringe Lestrade gave to him, it proves that he was given lethal injection which is illegal in the United Kingdom. Sherlock called Margaret however she’s not responding. He went with John for burglary to find out if there’s something unusual at Margaret’s flat. 

At her flat in Enfield, Sherlock discovered the drugs in Margaret’s flat. He also found boxes of syringes in the drawer. Margaret arrived at her flat only to realize the lock was opened. 

“Wait, what are you doing here in my flat?”

“Any reasonable explanation why use syringes with lethal drugs only to kill Harris? Where is the document?” Sherlock said.

Since Margaret cannot escape from the two, she handed over a flash drive of the plan to Sherlock and John. The police came to arrest her. Although Sherlock wasn’t satisfied from the outcome of the murder because of the wounds. It feels like half of it was only accomplished for the night. 

Sherlock went to Mycroft to give the plan and also to tell him that he needs to search for the person who stabbed him. He initially asked Mycroft about the small details of the plan which he answered, “It’s for the unification plan to a certain country.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title when translated in English is "Great Pretender"


End file.
